Weißgarten
by Nemu
Summary: It's Ran's first day at school! He still has to decide if he likes it or not, though, and a kid named Yohji ain't helping...


**Title**: Weißgarten

**Author**: Chisha

**Category**: Humour

**Warnings**: The characters in this story may be slightly out of character, but that's only for the fun of it. Also, I know Ran was a really cheery character before he changed his name to Aya, but I decided to keep their adult personalities just for the fun of it. Obviously an AU, this fic.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of these characters. Kuso.

**Author's Note**: Now this one just popped up in my head when I drew Weiß and Schwarz chibis. They're too cute to be left alone like that. So I made it into a school. Poor them. POVs may change throughout the story. Special thanks to my good friend Brenda for thinking of a title for the story. ^_^

**Chapter 1 – Day One: Arrival**

Ran glanced at the children running around on the playground. They were playing tag, but Ran didn't want to join. He just came here because his mother had dropped him off. He knew she had expected him to cry, because all the children cried on their first day. Ran did not understand why. He knew he was going back home in the afternoon. Mom had told him that.

There was one kid on the playground that drew Ran's attention. He had blond hair, tied back in a little ponytail, and he seemed pretty old compared to the kids around him. He was telling heroic stories and they seemed to think the boy was very cool. 

The boy noticed his stare, and came his way, the group of kids following him.

'Konnichiwa,' he started, whipping out a pair of shades, carefully placing them on his head, then glanced at Ran. 'What's your name?'

'Ran.' 

Ran didn't care what the other boy's name was. He would hear sooner or later.

'Nice to meet ya! My name's Kudou Yohji.'

Make that sooner. Ran suspected that this Yohji was a James Bond fan, seeing the way he behaved.

It looked like he wanted to tell Ran more, but the playground went quiet all of a sudden when a big, shiny black car came round the corner and stopped in front of the school. A door in the back immediately opened, and a small kid came jumping out. He had wild blond hair and big blue eyes, and was smaller than most of the other kids. He waved to them all with a cheerful grin.

'Hiya!'   
Yohji raised an eyebrow in an attempt to imitate Ran's dad and approached the boy. Ran heard him repeat the whole scene to the little boy. He stayed still to listen to what the boy said. 

To the question "What's your name", the kid answered, 'Omi! What's yours?'

'Kudou Yohji, nice to meet you.'

How often did that guy say that in a day? Ran didn't want to know. He looked at the other kids gathering round to meet the new addition to the playground. Why did everyone always want to meet others? If they came to him, Ran thought that was fine, but he wasn't going to come to them.

Omi appeared to be the son of the principal, who'd gotten out of the car as well now and went into the school to meet the teachers. He was a tall, striking man with glasses and a beard. He was wearing a suit, like Ran's dad always did when he went to work. So bankers and principals wore the same kind of clothing?

'Hi!' Omi was suddenly right in front of him, looking up with that cheery smile. 'Who are you?'

'Ran,' he answered, looking away afterwards to follow the principal with his eyes.

'That's my daddy,' Omi told him, noticing his gaze.

'I know, I heard.'

Yohji came standing next to the little boy. 'You're not very talkative, are you, Ran?'

Ran decided not to react to that because he just couldn't care less. Why would it matter how much he talked? The entire playground now came to stand around him to hear what Yohji was saying. 

'Ran? Are you even alive?' Yohji waved a hand about in front of his face. 'I guess this guy's a walking corpse,' he concluded, sounding pretty content.

'I'm not!' Stupid kid.

'Yes you are! Or didn't you ever learn more than ten words?' Laughing, Yohji looked around at the other kids. 'Hear that? He doesn't know more than ten words!'

Omi looked at the taller blond boy next to him before looking back at Ran. 'You know more than ten words, right?'

Ran nodded, even though he could have told Yohji that himself. Omi smiled. 'Thought so! Wanna play?'

Ran shrugged. He guessed he wanted to if it was really all that much fun. But, before Omi could drag him anywhere, the bell went off and a tall red-haired woman came outside. 

'First years, this way!' she called out with a friendly voice, waving to get the kid's attention. Most of the older kids that hadn't been paying attention to the group around Yohji, Omi and himself were already going inside. So the red-haired woman was his teacher, Ran decided, and walked up to her and waited for what was coming.   
She struck him as pretty nice, even though she dressed as dad's secretary. He didn't like dad's secretary. Dad sometimes called her "the mean bitch", and then winked to Ran. Then mom would say that dad shouldn't use that kind of language near him. 

All the smallest kids came running to the teacher, even Yohji. Ran saw how him and Omi came standing next to him.

'That teacher is pretty,' Yohji told him with a secretive smile, 'I like her hair.'

Ran hoped it wasn't because she had red hair – he knew he would be in danger then, too. Why'd these two stick with him anyway? Did they like him?

'Her hair's not the only thing that's there to like about her,' an orange-haired boy told Yohji with a grin. 'I can see under her skirt.' The boy had small, dark blue eyes and was wearing a yellow bandana, red sunglasses resting on it as well. He seemed to be pretty mature for his age, and Ran didn't think he looked very sympathetic.

'Who are you?' Omi inquired, curious.

'Schuldich.'

'What a weird name,' Yohji commented immediately. 'Can't you go somewhere else?'

'Sure, I don't think I like you, anyway!' And the boy disappeared between the other children, joining three others that were standing away from the group and looked at the teacher without saying a word.

When the teacher finally quieted them all, she took them inside the school and showed them the classroom they'd be in for the entire school year. The desks were organized in groups of four, and one group of tables was stormed by four giggling girls than ran past them all. A bunny plushie was thrown onto one of the desks, and the owner giggled loudly, stating that "Rabbi-chan" would be sitting there. This caused an argument between the four girls because there wasn't room for five people. Finally, the owner of Rabbi-chan decided that Rabbi could sit on her lap.

'Go on, you can sit down somewhere,' someone said from behind Ran.

He turned and had to look up to see it was the teacher. He decided she had as much authority as mom and chose the last group of desks that was still totally empty. When he sat down, Yohji plopped down onto the chair next to him.

'Hey!'

Why was he following him everywhere? Ran began to find it pretty annoying by now, and he hadn't even been at school for half an hour. He watched how Schuldich sat down with three others; one of them had short, white hair, while the other two had longer, dark hair. Though none of them had weird hair cuts like Schuldich. That group was pretty quiet, considering the others – especially those girls – and seemed to whisper rather than shout.

Omi joined them shortly after, and the teacher closed the door, then sat down at her desk; it was much bigger than any of the others. Of course, it was the teacher's desk.

'Hello, children,' she started, giving each of them a warm, welcoming smile, 'My name is Kitada Hanae, I'll be your teacher this year. You can call me Manx, though.'

'That's a nickname!' Yohji pointed out, shouting it through the entire classroom.

'That's right, that's smart of you.' She smiled again, then got out a piece of paper. 'When I call your name, just say yes, okay?' And she started. 

'Crawford? Brad Crawford?'

'Hai,' a low child's voice echoed through the classroom even before she had finished speaking. 

Manx smiled at him, and he gave her a sly smile back before she continued with Jei Farfarello, who only giggled. Then, 'Fujimiya Ran. Is he present?'

Ran just nodded, but she didn't seem to see it, because she was looking at the paper.

'Is Ran here?'

Yohji elbowed him in the arm, 'You're supposed to say yes, stupid.'

'Hai,' Ran finally said, rubbing his arm and scolding Yohji, who seemed pretty happy with himself.

Manx nodded with a gentle look in her eyes. If she thought he was shy, she was mistaken!

The list continued with Hanawara Kimiko, Hel, and Hidaka Ken. The last one didn't answer. Manx waited for a while, and was about to write him down as absent when the door slammed open and a scruffy boy came running in. A leaf was stuck in his hair and his jeans were torn at the knees. He was carrying a ball.

'Gomen nasai, sensei!' he immediately apologised, 'I'm late!'

'I noticed,' she smiled to him, 'but since this is the first day, you won't be punished. Drop the football there in the corner with the bags and the coats and find a place to sit down. Be quiet while I read out the names, okay Ken?'

'Hai, sensei!'   
Ran knew where he was going to sit down; the only free spot was across from Yohji, next to Omi. And indeed, that was where Ken literally dropped himself on the chair – it squeaked in protest.

'Shhh,' Omi told him. 'She's reading out the names.'

Ken nodded and apparently really planned to stay quiet, even though Ran was sure that this energetic boy couldn't stay still for long. He was wobbling on his chair and shifted from left to right while the teacher read out the names and the other kids obediently said "Hai". 

'Can you sit still, late kid?' Yohji finally demanded.

Ken immediately froze in the chair and looked at him. 'Gomen.'

'No problem. Just sit still.'

'My dad says you always have to say "please" when you ask something,' Omi bothered to tell them.  
Yes, Ran's mother said that, too. But apparently the home situation was much gentler than the way things went at school. Like that Schuldich kid, and the Brad boy, they didn't seem to mind being a little less nice. Maybe it was the way things went in school.

Ran decided he would sit this one out and tell his dad all about it later. Maybe he would know.

~~~

**Author's Note**: So, whatcha think? Can't say this is the best chapter, but I have that sometimes. It's kinda hard to write something intelligent about chibis…   
  
**Japanese for the newbies (in order of appearance)**:

Konnichiwa: Good day

Hai: Yes

Gomen (nasai): I'm (very) sorry

Sensei: Teacher


End file.
